VA: Rose & Dimitri One Shot
by ChickRockGuitar
Summary: Spoilers from books 1-5. This is just a little Rose and Dimitri scene that I'd like to see something similar in book 6: Last Sacrifice. Not long to go now folks. One-shot. Please read?


**VAMPIRE ACADEMY:  
Last Sacrifice: A Rose & Dimitri One-Shot****  
**

Hey all. Well this little scene came to me this afternoon, and I just had to write it up. I had planned on it only being a short paragraph, but then I just kept typing… and typing and typing, lol. And this is the result.

It's a little scene between Rose and Dimitri. I am, as a fan, hoping for a 'Rose and Dimitri Reunion' in Last Sacrifice. Weather Richelle gives us that remains to be seen, (God, I hope so!) December 7th can't come fast enough. Bring it on!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Just to note this is a one-shot. And will remain a one-shot.

* * *

"**A Rose & Dimitri One-Shot****"**

Dimitri grabbed my arm, stopping me from walking past him, "Rose," he said gently, "are you sure you want to do this? It's dangerous, _extremely_ dangerous."  
I shook him off, "Don't worry about me, Comrade." I told him sadly, "I've got nothing left to loose."  
I tried to make my way past him, but he moved into my path, bringing me to a halt. "What do you mean you have nothing left to loose?" he asked, "Rose, we will prove you didn't murder the Queen."  
I smiled sadly to myself. His belief in my cause made my heart swell a little. I looked up at him, my eyes met his dark brown ones, "It's not even about that. Even if they do work out that I didn't kill Tatiana, what then? What the hell do I do then? I've spent my whole life training to protect my best friend, and now she hates me. She doesn't want anything to do with me".  
"She doesn't hate you." answered Dimitri automatically.  
I shook my head, "No. She does. You didn't see her. You didn't feel what she was feeling. What she was thinking."  
"She'll calm down." he countered, trying to offer some kind of comfort I think. I rejected it.  
"No, she won't. When she found out that I already knew about her dad, she was..." I trailed off; the memory of seeing Lissa look at me like that was horrible. I swallowed and forced myself to carry on, "I've never felt anything like that from her before. It was beyond anger, beyond betrayal." I shook my head, "She doesn't want my friendship anymore."

Dimitri placed a hand on my shoulder, and that familiar feeling of electricity surged though me, but I refused to fully acknowledge it. _Love fades. Mine has._ His words from that morning in the church still haunted me. "It doesn't matter what she _wants_, Rose. You are what she _needs_. You're bonded together. And that bond is unbreakable. Perhaps you can't see it now, and perhaps it will take her a little time, but she will calm down. And she'll see that you were trying to protect her."

I was grateful for his words, I was, but he didn't know Lissa like I did. Not telling her about her dad's affair and the brother or sister that she might have, well, it had shattered her. I'd wrestled with the decision of telling her or not from the outset, and ever since she'd thrown me out of her room, I knew I'd made the wrong choice. I should have told her. I shrugged him off again, "Not this time, Dimitri." I answered.  
"I will talk to her," he offered, "I will talk to her and—"  
I cut him off, "No! No. Just leave it. Please?" I didn't want Dimitri involved in my problems. He'd risked enough for me over the past couple of days. And honestly, the more he was in my life, the more he did for me, well, it was tearing at my heart. I still loved him with everything I had, and for him to not feel the same way anymore… it was killing me.

I sighed, "It's not just Lissa" I said. "My life is a complete _mess_. Nothing is how it used to be. God, I'd give anything to have things back the way they were".  
Dimitri frowned, "What do you mean?"  
I looked up at him, suddenly extremely pissed at his not seeing my point. "As if you don't know what I'm talking about!" I snapped.  
"Rose—"  
"Never mind" I said, cutting him off. I wasn't going to spell it out for him. He knew how I felt towards him; he must have some idea how hard this was for me to be around him. "Come on," I said, changing the subject, "are we going to do this, or what?"

I walked around him, but once again, I'd hardly made it a few steps before he pulled me back and turned me round to face him, this time both his hands were on my upper arms and his hold was firm. Dimitri looked me straight in the eye and repeated, "What do you mean?"

Just like that, my anger exploded and I jerked myself out of his grasp. "What do you _think_ I mean? You! Us! Do you think this is easy for me? To be around you and not—I can't _do_ this anymore, Dimitri. It's too hard!"  
I could feel myself shaking as I looked up at the man I loved. The man who had once told me how beautiful I was, the man who had once held me in his arms, promising me things he shouldn't have. He took a step towards me and reached out, but I stepped back, I couldn't have him touch me, not anymore.

I waited for him to counter my argument, to say something, anything, but he didn't. He just looked at me. I couldn't read his expression. He wasn't wearing his Guardian mask, but his face seemed void of emotion. Somehow that made it all the worse. Did he just not care?

I broke the silence, "I don't have Lissa, I don't have Adrian, and I don't have _you_. So, yeah, I stand by what I said: I've got nothing left to loose."  
After a moment Dimitri spoke, "You don't have Adrian?" his tone was barely a whisper, "Why? What happened?"  
I blinked. "We broke up" I told him. "He won't even speak to me anymore."  
Dimitri swallowed. He looked uncomfortable, but asked, "Why?"  
I let out a frustrated breath; I really did not want to talk to Dimitri about Adrian, "Because I hurt him, I guess."  
Dimitri lightly shook his head, "No," he said quietly, "Why did the two of you break up?"  
"Is that your business?" I snapped. I don't know what made me snap at him. Maybe I was still hurting over the break up itself, it hadn't been an easy thing to do. In fact it had been damn right hard. But at the time I'd felt it was for the best, Adrian deserved someone who could love him as much as he loved them, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't give him that. Or maybe I'd snapped at Dimitri because he was more interested in talking about my relationship with my ex then my relationship with him.

"No, you're right. It is none of my business. I'm sorry." he apologized.  
I sighed again. "We broke up because we both knew that I was—am—still in love with you." I told him truthfully. "But then," I added bitterly, "I'm sure you know that". Dimitri didn't respond, however he did look more than a little pained.

This conversation was doing nothing but upsetting the both of us, so I changed the subject, again, "Come on. We need to do this thing before it gets dark." I told him, and with that I turned and walked away. This time he didn't pull me back, but I did come to a stop when he called out to me, although I refused to turn around to face him.  
"Rose."  
"What?"  
"Wait."  
"Why?"  
I heard his footsteps on the concrete and knew he was walking towards me. He came to a stop perhaps a couple of feet away, I didn't know for sure as I still refused to turn around. "Because I'm asking you to." he said.

Anger boiled within me again, and I suppressed the urge to turn round and punch him. Why was he doing this? What was he hoping to achieve? There was nothing left to say on the topic. I loved him, he didn't love me back. I'd just have to – somehow - learn to live with that. "Rose, please," begged Dimitri, "don't walk away."  
"Dimitri, there is nothing left to say!" I told him fiercely, hopping he'd recognize my anger and back off. I couldn't deal with my feelings towards him anymore right now; I had to concentrate on the task ahead.  
"There's everything left to say!" he shot back.  
His sudden aggressive tone made me spin around to face him. So much for my self-defiance. "Yeah?" I demanded, "Like what?"

And that's when it happened. Within seconds he'd closed the space between us, his hands were on me again, and he crashed his lips onto mine. He kissed me softly at first, but moments later the kiss became fiercer, more intense, more passionate.  
Once the shock had worn off, and my brain connected with my lips, I leaned into him, returning the kiss. As I wrapped my arms around him, my own kisses became as fierce as his. I couldn't get enough of him. I'd wanted this so badly for so long. Dimitri was kissing me. _My _Dimitri, not that monster who'd held me captive in Russia. His body, his lips, his touch, they were all warm, just how I remembered them before the attack at school. No longer did he feel deathly cold; no longer did my tongue scrape his fangs. This was how it was meant to be between us.

I felt one of Dimitri's hands sneak up into my hair, the other continued to grip me around the middle. He didn't want to let me go. No problem there. Hell, the earth could have opened up beneath us, and I wouldn't have gone anywhere. As the kissing continued, I told myself I needed to come up for air, but I didn't want to stop, for fear this would never happen again. Moments continued to pass us by and I felt the world fade away, all that was important right now was Dimitri.

Then, suddenly, he broke the kiss and pulled away, and the world came rushing back. No, no, no, no. It couldn't be over. I didn't want this to be over. Dimitri looked at me, he was as out of breath as I was. A startled look crossed his face, like he was only now realising what he had just done. "Roza…" he breathed, "I—"  
I cut him off, I wasn't going to let him say the words I knew were coming, "Don't."  
"Don't what?" he asked softly.  
"_Don't_ tell me you're sorry; _don't_ tell me you didn't mean for that to happen." I answered with a shaky voice. I wouldn't be able to handle that.  
"I'm not sorry."  
My breath caught, "You're… not?"  
Dimitri's grip tightened on me a little, he smiled, "No, Roza. I'm not." he said, "I love you. And I'm done pretending that I don't."  
I swallowed. Did I just hear that right? "I—you—wha…?" I couldn't form words. Rose Hathaway speechless. That was new. "Pretending?" I managed to get out.

Now it was Dimitri's turn to swallow. Guilt flashed across his face. "Yes" he said sadly, "I thought, after everything that I'd done to you… as a Strigoi, that you were better off without me in your life."  
_What?_ How could he think that? Did he know me at all? "Dimitri—", I interrupted, but he cut me off.  
"And not only that, I felt that after all of the terrible things I did in those four months, that I didn't deserve your love. Nor to be loved by anyone. I'm still not sure if I deserve anything but contempt." He finished.  
I ignored that last part. It made me angry that he was still regarded himself like this, despite what he had done when he was a Strigoi, he'd had no choice. His soul had been become something dark and twisted. He'd had no control over his actions. He wasn't himself.

"So, what changed?" I asked, still barely able to get my words out.  
He shook his head very slightly, "I couldn't do it anymore, Rose. I couldn't continue to lie to myself. Ever since I came back, you have no idea, you have no idea how many times I wanted to take you in my arms. I wanted to shut the rest of the world out and be with you. I only lasted this long because I kept myself at a distance, I forced myself to believe I was doing the best by you. I forced myself to believe that you'd moved on with Adrian, that you didn't need me. But deep down I knew, I knew it was a lie."

I swallowed; I could hardly believe his words. He'd been lying? All this time? I should have been angry, but I wasn't. I couldn't be angry with him, because he was finally opening up to me; he was finally giving me what I needed, what I _wanted_: his love.

Dimitri continued on, "And then you were framed for murder, and things got worse and worse for you. I realised just how bad thing could get." he paused for a moment, "I realised that I could _loose you_. And I swore to myself that I would _not_ let that happen. I would _not_ let them hurt you."  
"So… you went to my father and the two of you broke me out of jail?" I said.  
"Yes." was his simple answer.  
A few moments lapsed us into silence. I was trying to take this all in. Once again, "But… 'L_ove fades'_, Dimitri. You said that. You seemed so… adamant." I said.  
Dimitri exhaled and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he said, "Rose, telling you that… was the hardest thing I've ever had to do. You have no idea how much it killed me to say those words. You have no idea how hard it was to look you in the eye and tell you that I didn't love you. To this day, I'll never know how I managed it" he swallowed, "It was the biggest mistake of my life. And I am so, _so_ sorry I ever put you through that." he breathed.

Tears threatened to escape me. No, I told myself, I was _not_ going to cry. Rose Hathaway has done enough crying in the past two weeks. So, to stop them leaking out, I did the only thing I could, I kissed him. And god, did it feel so, so right. He kissed me back, and the electricity crackled between us again. I broke the kiss and looked up at him, "I'm not dreaming, am I? Tell me I'm not dreaming" I begged.  
He smiled, "No, Roza, you're not dreaming" he confirmed.  
I sighed with relief, thank god. I bit my lip, "So, this is us? We're… back?" I asked. I held my breathed waiting for his answer.  
"Yes" he said. "I've found my way back to you, and this time I'm not letting go".  
I reached up and brushed a few stray wisps of his dark hair away from his face, tucking them behind his ear, "That's more than okay with me" I grinned.  
He laughed at that. God, I loved the sound of his laugh, I'd missed it so much. Our lips found each others once again, as we stood in each others embrace.

In that moment, I didn't care that I had work to do, I didn't care that I still had to find a way to prove my innocence, and find the illegitimate Dragomir child - as well as find a way to patch things up with Lissa. I was finally with the man I loved, and more importantly _he was with me_. Nothing, and I mean nothing, could take away my happiness right now.

I now knew I could get through whatever the hell was going to come next, because now I had Dimitri by my side. And I knew he'd fight for me until his last breath, as I would for him. We were together, at last. Maybe there was a god –other than the one I was currently making out with - and maybe, just maybe he was cutting me a huge break. If so, it was about damn time.

THE END.

* * *

Well there you go guys. Haha, it was just a little scene that came to me this afternoon, and continued to grow. I am hoping to see something along the lines of this in LS. Rose and Dimitri HAVE to get back together. It has to happen, right?

Just another note, this IS a One-Shot, so there will be no more.  
Please let me know what you think. Good, bad? Press that little button?


End file.
